


谁说扫烟囱的脏小子娶不了城堡里的小王子

by undiscovered1027



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:28:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undiscovered1027/pseuds/undiscovered1027
Summary: 一个很扯的灰姑娘AUShaw一帮人试图利用Erik的美色去引诱小王子Charles，然后被EC两人反杀。没有逻辑，就是...很傻白甜的一篇文。





	谁说扫烟囱的脏小子娶不了城堡里的小王子

1.

Erik在烟囱里爬出来的时候看见装运着美酒和鲜花的马车“哒哒”地驶过街道，跑向城堡的方向。

国王的城堡矗立在城市的边缘，那么大一块地方，只住着国王的一家三口——国王，王后，还有他们的儿子。Erik想起自己栖身的方寸之地，强烈的对比令他意识到这或许就是统治者与底层市民之间的差别。富丽堂皇的城堡被荆棘环绕，持刀的兵士整齐排成一队来回巡逻。而Erik住在阴暗潮湿的地下室里，上面的房子属于小偷和骗子，他们在Erik想要睡觉时大声吵嚷着，Erik提出抗议，然后得到他们两人一顿刻薄的讥讽，收入不好心情糟糕时，甚至会动手给他两巴掌。

留在那里的唯一原因是低廉的房租。Erik以替人家打扫烟囱来赚取买面包的钱币，尽管黑漆漆的烟囱里又脏又呛人，每次打扫完都会让自己变得像一只灰头土脸的老鼠精，但Erik依然拒绝楼上住民们伸来的橄榄枝。他不想跟在Emma后边学着当一个小骗子，也不想和Azazel、Janos一道，趁着黑夜潜入富户的家中去偷金闪闪的项链和戒指。Erik强硬的态度令激起了他们的愤怒，于是在地下室的时间里变得更为难熬，他们总会来找茬，然后以各种理由给他一顿揍。

所以除了睡觉，Erik尽量不待在那里。他勤快地接下一个又一个活计，让自己忙碌在不同的烟囱里。屋主看着干净的烟囱，满意地将钱币放在Erik脏兮兮的手心。他攥着钱币去面包房里买最便宜的那种面包，硬邦邦的，又干又没味，但可以很有效地填饱肚子。

站在屋顶上时能很好地将城市的风景收于眼底。街上的车马和行人在两排房子之间的狭小缝隙里流动，街旁的小贩叫卖着自己的商品，时而高声驱赶那些盯着冒香气的食物眼睛发绿的流浪汉。Erik饶有兴趣地观察着街上的百态。屋顶上的风吹起了他的头发，将身体里的倦怠随风带走。他站起身深吸一口气，看着远方的地平线嘴角微微上扬。尽管眼前的生活贫困而艰难，但他对未来充满了希望。

明天的女主人会愿意给他双倍的价钱，只希望他能扫得更彻底一些。Erik欣喜地想着，脚步轻快地走向屋檐，拉着墙外垂直的梯子往下爬。也许他可以小小地犒劳一下自己，比如买一个新鲜出炉的、夹着一只热狗的面包。

2.

回到那间嘎吱作响的旧房子里，Erik感觉出气氛有些不寻常。Emma素颜地坐在桌旁，Erik一进门，她就一直盯着他。而平常的这个点她应该会花时间来打扮自己，然后走进灯红酒绿的热闹地方去寻找好骗的猎物。Azazel和Janos也在，他们沉默地一杯接一杯往喉咙里灌下廉价的啤酒，时不时眼睛一瞟，往Erik身上看。除了这三人之外，Erik还感觉到了一道目光。在背光处有个人影一晃，是一个男人，他的脸上带着僵硬的令人尴尬的微笑，向Erik走来。

“你好啊，孩子，”他向Erik伸出右手，“认识一下，我是Shaw。”

“Erik。”

Erik握住他的手敷衍地摇晃了一下。Shaw的目光在他的脸上和全身四处逡巡，令他极为不适。

“我听讲，你在扫烟囱。”Shaw开口，“这可真巧！我小的时候也没有管我，只能靠着扫烟囱来养活自己。那可不是个舒服的工作，不是么？”

Shaw干笑了两声。Erik看着他，像在看一个自言自语的傻子。只有Emma愿意配合他笑，在她浮夸虚假的笑声中，Shaw闭上了嘴巴。

“总之，如你所见，我现在已经是个成功人士了。”Shaw向Erik展示他的一口金牙，Erik能感觉到它们在Shaw嘴中的存在。“但是一想到还有许多孩子还在煤灰里打滚，我就心痛不已。”他装模做样的捂住胸口。Erik无动于衷地看着他。

“所以我想帮助你。”他终于说到了重点。

“哦？”Erik表示怀疑。一个和骗子小偷厮混在一起的成功人士说，他要帮助Erik。

“是的。”Shaw点头，“我愿意用我的财力支持你进入上流社会，Erik。你可以去和那些少爷小姐们一起赏赏花喝喝酒，做这个年纪该做的事。不再需要扫烟囱。”

Erik从不相信这世上会有什么天降馅饼的好事，尤其是，这馅饼是由一个看起来极不靠谱的人递过来的。

“你想去城堡里看看吗？”Shaw极力诱惑着Erik，“这周末小王子十八周岁生日，他们会在城堡里办一个盛大的宴会。我可以让你有进去的资格。”

“宴会之后还有舞会！”Emma发出像是尖叫一样的音量。

“社会名流都在那里。”Janos说。

“你能认识到我们国家的小王子，”Azazel补充，“Charles王子。”

Erik对这个人不很感兴趣。但他想到了哒哒的马蹄声，和马车上的酒桶。

“你不用担心其他的事，我们会帮你安全地进入城堡里。你可以在那里度过开心的一晚上，怎么高兴怎么玩。”Shaw劝说道。

“最后能和Charles说上话。”Azazel插嘴。“再把他邀请到家里来玩。”Janos接腔。

Emma狠狠地瞪了一眼。

“可以。”Erik答应了。

Shaw看起来像是松了一口气。

“很好，很好。”他笑道，“那么我们周末晚上再见。”

敲定这件事后，Erik就回到了地下室里那张矮矮的床上睡觉。

上头房间里他们好像还在喝酒、说话，声音沿着幽暗的楼梯传了下来。他们可能以为Erik已经睡着了，所以肆无忌惮地谈论着他。

可Erik都听见了。

“他能行吗？”  
“我看没问题。脸长得不错，身材也很匀称。好好打扮一下一定会很吸睛。”  
“我还是觉得，这太胡来了！”

“都别说了，”是Shaw的声音，“万一成功了呢？”

3.

Shaw在约定的时间里再一次来到这栋脏乱的小楼。

Azazel和Janos换上了马夫的衣服，坐在门外的一架马车上。而Emma则忙活着给Erik的脸上涂上厚厚的白粉，她坚持贵族的脸蛋都是这样白白净净的。最后Shaw来到Erik的面前，Erik以为他会带来晚礼服之类的东西，但他没有。Shaw从怀里摸出一个小瓶子，拧开，将瓶中的粉末尽数倒在了Erik正穿着的破旧的衣服上。

“从地下市场里搞来的，”他的声音里透露着得意，“会干扰人的视线，看成错误的景象。”

Erik在镜子里看到了自己。得体的燕尾服包裹着他的躯体，恰当好处地显出他流畅结实的腰线。斗篷优雅地披在身后，让他看起来像是一位真正的贵族。

所以他连一身定制的西装都买不起，Erik心想。

“粉末会在十二点时失效，”Shaw警告道，“在那之前你可以尽情地享受，但一定要在午夜的钟声敲响之前赶回来。”

Erik答应了。

“再戴上这个。”Shaw神秘兮兮地拿出一顶头盔，套在Erik的头上。“我觉得这会让你看起来更加帅气。”

Emma的眼神里写满了拒绝，但她不敢出声质疑老大的审美。

Erik伸手将铁质的头盔扶正，“谢了。”他转身钻进马车中。

一声鞭响后马车跑动起来。Erik怀着对美酒和美食的憧憬，度过了这段颠簸的路程。

“加油啊哥们！”Azazel在看着Erik下车时亲热地出声鼓励道。他的眼神兴奋而古怪，Erik忍不住打了个寒战。

Erik只身一人向城堡里走去，Shaw给他的邀请函没有受到任何质疑，他顺利地走进了宽敞的大厅。Erik挺起胸膛，向每一个来向他打招呼的人微笑，然后移动脚步溜走，让自己待在一个不引人注意的角落。长桌上摆满了闻所未闻见所未见的精致食物，Erik品尝着它们，满足不已。到这里，他的目的已经达成了。去他妈的多认识人，去他妈的小王子，Erik只是来蹭饭的，别的事他一概不关心。

所以国王致辞时他在吃小蛋糕，王子邀人跳舞时他在给自己的酒杯满上。宴会大厅里许多人在他身边走来走去，而Erik连看都没看他们一眼。

到宴会进行到一大半时，他打了个嗝，再也吃不下更多的东西。

人声和音乐声混在一起令人烦躁。Erik绕过舞池中央翩翩起舞的男男女女，走出大门，在花园中寻求一块僻静的地方。

他漫无目的地在灌木丛围出的小路上散步，喧闹的舞会的声音离得很远，Erik置身于月光，心想要是这样的机会常常有就好了。不过Shaw不会做这样亏本的买卖，这次Erik敷衍了他，应该不会有下一次了。

Erik喝得有点醉，他的脚步有些不稳。忽然他与迎面走来的另一人撞上，两个人同时喊出了“抱歉”。那个声音有些耳熟，但Erik一时想不起来在哪里听过。

Erik听到对面那个人在退开一步后倒吸了一口冷气，“上帝啊，”他小声地感叹，“你是谁！”

Erik登时愣住，被识破了么？

虽然他的声音不大，但在安静的花园里还是传得很远。一队路过的士兵听到了，举着长枪整齐划一地开始向这边跑来。

“快跑！”

Erik还未来得及反应，手便被对面那人抓住。他拉着Erik飞快地穿过树丛，树影模糊了Erik的视线。他不知道这人是谁，要带自己去哪里。但他还是迈开双腿，跟着他一路狂奔。

4.

那人带着Erik七拐八绕地躲开了士兵的追捕，在一块僻静的空地中停下。他放开Erik的手腕，扶着膝盖气喘吁吁。Erik注意到他的穿着都是极上等的。所以他是个真正的贵族，Erik在心中判断。

“你不该翻墙进来的。”他一边喘，一边数落道，“被侍卫发现了，他们会把你当成刺客抓起来处死的。”

“可我没有翻墙，”Erik昂起头回答，假装自己也是和他一样的身份，“我是堂堂正正、从大门走进来的”

那人先是迷惑不已，然后用手在Erik的胳膊上一摸，才露出恍然大悟的神情。

“障眼粉。”他搓着手指上粘到的粉末说道。Erik知道自己露馅了，脸上涌起一阵热，幸好这里只有月光的清辉，黑暗中那人应该看不出自己窘迫的模样。“我还以为你是想来吃蛋糕的小乞丐呢！”他轻松地笑了。是一种明亮而自由的笑，这笑声缓解了Erik的紧张。

“是为了蛋糕而来，”Erik说，“但不是乞丐。我替别人扫烟囱，用自己的双手挣钱。”他的声音里带上了微微的自豪。

对方一愣，看向Erik的目光带上了几分欣赏。“真好。”他由衷地感叹。

Erik很好奇他为何能看穿他的伪装。“你为什么——”

“为什么那粉末没起作用？”

Erik点头。

“好吧，它确实可以很好地蒙骗过普通人，但是，”他指了指自己的脑袋，“骗不了一个心灵感应者。”

Erik惊呼出声，“你可以看见别人心里在想什么！”

“是的，”他笑着眨了眨眼睛，“不过我尽量不这么做，会吓到别人的。”

“那你为什么直接告诉了我？”Erik不解。

那人看向Erik，眼睛里满是兴趣，“因为我感觉得到，你和我是一样的人。告诉我你的能力是什么。”

Erik最大的秘密被他轻而易举地看破，有那么一瞬间Erik觉得自己就好像脱光了站在他眼前一眼。这真是个奇怪的联想，他干咳一声强迫自己不去想那奇怪的画面。

Erik从口袋里掏出一只精致小巧的餐勺。

“你从餐桌上拿的。”那人敏锐地指出。

“这不是重点。”Erik打断了他。

餐勺从他手心上升起，幽幽漂浮在半空中。Erik一抬手，它便飞得更高，Erik的手腕灵巧地转了一圈，餐勺绕在那人身旁也转了一圈，像一只小鸟一样。

最后那小勺子稳稳地落到他的手上，这一次轮到了他发出惊叹。

“真是太奇妙了。”

Erik勾起嘴角，“这就是我扫烟囱比别人更快的诀窍——我能同时挥动三把扫帚，只要它们是铁柄的。”

“我迫不及待想知道更多的东西，关于你平时是怎样运用你的能力。”

“我很乐意讲给你听。”

第一次展露自己的能力时，Erik失去了他唯一的朋友。后来他没有关系很深的人，连平时一起说话的人都很少。现在他终于有了一个听众，一个可以兴高采烈与他谈论这奇异能力的人。

“一直站在这里不是个办法，”他环视四周的灌木，“走吧，我带你去我的房间。”

Erik终于感觉到了一丝不对劲，也终于想起来他的声音在哪里听过。

“你说什么？”

“去我的房间啊。”

哦，该死的，原来这位就是王子陛下。在舞会开始前，他发表过一同热情洋溢的致谢词。那时Erik只是淡淡地想这嗓音听着还不错，出于少年的叛逆心理，他完全没想着要抬头看这位小王子一眼。

阴差阳错间，Erik还是如了Shaw的愿。

5.

Erik在认识小王子之前先认识了Charles，所以即使知晓了他的身份，也没有太过紧张。他们坐在Charles房间里，摆开一张棋盘，一边闲聊一边移动棋子，吃着香香的小饼干，再喝上一口热茶。Charles遣散了所有的侍从，给他和Erik留下一个自由说话的空间。当Erik问起他的生日会缺少他要不要紧时，他露出一个难懂的微笑，告诉Erik真正的主角已经在场了，他在或不在都无所谓。

Erik模模糊糊地意识到，或许小王子的生活没有大家眼里看起来那样幸福快乐。他能感觉到的Charles在羡慕他。当Erik讲起屋顶上的风景时，他的眼中露出渴求的光芒。

明明只是初次见面，明明过的是两种天差地别的生活，他们却谈得格外投机，一见如故。

当时钟当当地敲响时，Erik想起了Shaw的叮嘱。虽然Charles并不在意他穿的是什么样的衣服，但其他人可不会向他这样不在乎，并且回去迟了，Shaw说不定会起疑心。为避免多生事端，Erik匆匆向Charles告辞。

“等一下。”

Charles在Erik起身之前按住了他。他们靠的有些太近了，Erik气息不稳地想。小王子唇红齿白，在灯火的照耀下，尤其好看。

他笑起来还会更好看。

Charles笑着对他说，“你拿走了我的餐勺，却不给我留点什么，这不公平。”

Erik犯了难，他浑身上下没有一件拿的出手的东西。

而Charles已经选好。“把你的头盔留给我。”

头盔，Shaw给Erik戴上的那顶头盔。Erik都快要忘记它在头顶上的存在了。他爽快地取下，将它递给Charles，虽然不知道这东西哪里吸引人，但既然Charles喜欢，那就送给他了。

“再见。”小王子捧着头盔，极不情愿地和他道别。

Erik心想大概再也不会见面了，想到这一点，心里竟有些难过。他没有回答Charles，只含糊地点了点头。

“我可以去你的房子里找你吗？”Charles在他出门前突然问道。

Erik打了个激灵，他想起楼上的那四人对他的殷殷期盼，和入睡前听到的不怀好意的低语。

“永远不要。”

Erik丢下这句话，头也不回地消失在了夜色中。

6.

回去之后Shaw急不可耐地凑过来问，和王子说上话没有，Erik冷漠地推开了他，“没有，那里糟透了，快滚开。”

至于那顶头盔，Erik满不在乎地说丢了。Shaw发出一阵唏嘘，说那是一顶神奇的头盔，形状在十年内只与戴过的那个人相契合。

所以现在它便是我的形状了，Erik心想，他忍不住好奇，Charles会不会在宫中偷偷地试戴那顶头盔，然后发现自己戴不上去。

Erik的生活又恢复到了和从前一样。扫烟囱，买面包，躺在草地上吹风。

不。现在还得加上一样：遐想Charles现在在做什么。

自晚宴过后的某一天起，街上出现一队士兵挨家挨户地扣开住户的大门，捧着个匣子走进去，好像在询问些什么。Erik专心打扫自己的烟囱，没有费心去探听发生了什么事。大概是哪个逃犯流窜进城市里了吧，他猜测。

直到那队士兵来到他住的房子前叩门那天，他才知道，那个让侍卫队大费周折寻找的“逃犯”是谁。

那一天他恰好在休息。士兵在门口叫门时，楼上的三人都以为是来抓自己的，吓得不敢开门。最后是Erik打着哈欠去把门打开。

士兵走进拥挤不堪的客厅里，为首的那个捧着一个木匣。打开，里面赫然躺着Erik送给Charles的那顶头盔。

“我们在寻找能戴上这顶头盔的人。”

Emma最先反应了过来。她用狐疑的眼神看向Erik，然后又转向列兵长。“是谁在找？他在这里吗？”

“是我在找。”Charles的声音自门外传来。他坐在马车里，感受到了控磁者就在附近。推门进来，果然看到了Erik。

Erik感到一阵紧张。虽然Shaw不在，但屋里这另外三个人也想绑架Charles啊！

但他转念一想：不对吧，他们连给士兵开门都不敢。

真可笑，他居然到现在才反应过来。之前竟还傻傻地一直把他们当成什么危险人物。

原先那个由Shaw喝醉时提出的计划是让Erik混入宫中与Charles做朋友，邀请他独自出宫来玩，到这里之后再由四人合力将他绑起来，向宫里索要一大笔金子。因为Erik的不配合，这个怎么想都不会成功的计划最终不了了之。

现在Charles确实来到了这里，但他不是独自一人。手持长枪的护卫队站在他身前，时刻保护小王子的安全。

“这个，是骗子，那两个，是小偷，”Erik指着那三人，想起他们曾想要绑架Charles，便毫不留情地一一指认，“证据在这间房子随便搜搜就能找到。除此之外，还有个叫Shaw的上级，建议你们好好查查。”

然后，Erik走到木匣旁，取起头盔，在一众人惊奇的目光中，将它戴在脑袋上。

“听说你在找我。”Erik望着Charles，目光炯炯。

“是啊，”Charles回答，“我在为城堡的烟囱找一个能干的清洁工。”

Erik哦了一声，“薪资怎样？”

“随你要求。”

Erik咧开嘴笑了，露出看起来十分邪恶的两排牙齿，“成交。”

END


End file.
